spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfonso Ribeiro
Alfonso Lincoln Ribeiro Sr. is an American actor, television director, dancer, and show host. Ribeiro played Alfonso Spears in the sitcom Silver Spoons, and Carlton Banks on the NBC sitcom The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. He currently hosts ABC's America's Funniest Home Videos, taking over from Tom Bergeron who left after fifteen years. He hosts the GSN fame show Catch 21 and the ABC Family show Spell-Mageddon. He also hosted the hit television show Dance 360, and starred in the title role of the Broadway musical The Tap Dance Kid. Ribeiro took part in the thirteenth series of the British reality show I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!, where he came in seventh place, leaving on Day 19. Ribeiro won season nineteen of Dancing with the Stars, with professional partner Witney Carson. Biography Early life Ribeiro was born in New York City in the Riverdale section of the Bronx on September 21, 1971, to Trinidadian parents Michael and Joy Ribeiro (née De Leon). His mother was the daughter of Trinidadian Calypsonian the Roaring Lion, Rafael de Leon. Career Early work Ribeiro began his career at the age of eight. He first gained recognition in 1983, when he played a leading role in the Broadway musical The Tap Dance Kid. He received positive reviews for his performance, and was nominated for an Outer Critics Circle Award. Ribeiro appeared as a dancer in a Pepsi commercial that featured Michael Jackson in 1984. A rumor spread that Ribeiro had died from snapping his neck while dancing for the commercial. The same year, Ribeiro was cast as Rick Schroder's best friend on the TV series Silver Spoons. In 1985, Alfonso appeared as himself in a commercial on MTV, advertising a dance instruction book he authored called Alfonso's Breakin' & Poppin' Book. In 1986, he released a 12" rap record called "Timebomb" on Prism Records. The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Ribeiro's breakout role was as Carlton Banks on the NBC sitcon The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air from September 1990 to May 1996. He played the cousin to Will Smith's lead character. The Carlton character was known for frequently dancing to Tom Jones's "It's Not Unusual", a dance move that gained fame as "The Carlton". Ribeiro co-starred with James Avery who played Uncle Phil. Later work Ribeiro competed as one of the celebrity singers on the reality television show Celebrity Duets in September 2006, winning over the runner up Lucy Lawless. In July 2008, Ribeiro began hosting the game show Catch 21 on GSN. He also directed some episodes of Meet the Browns and a majority of the season two episodes of Are We There Yet? television series. In 2013, Ribeiro began hosting his second show Spell-Mageddon on ABC Family. On May 24, 2013, Ribeiro made a cameo appearance on The Graham Norton Show to perform "The Carlton Dance", with show guests Will and Jaden Smith. In November of that year, Ribeiro took part as a contestant in the thirteenth series of the British reality show, I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here. He was eliminated from the show on December 5, finishing in seventh place. On September 4, 2014, Ribeiro was announced as one of the celebrities who would compete on season 19 of Dancing with the Stars. He partnered with professional dancer Witney Carson. He became the fourth celebrity dancer in the show's history, to receive a 9 from each judge in week one. On November 25, Ribeiro and Carson won the competition. In September 2015, he returned as a guest judge in week three of season 21, and he subbed for Tom Bergeron as host the following week. On May 19, 2015, Ribeiro was named as Tom Bergeron's successor to host America's Funniest Home Videos. On July 8, 2015, Ribeiro made a cameo appearance in the music video for "All Night" by pop rock band, R5. Personal life Ribeiro married Robin Stapler on January 20, 2002. He and Stapler divorced in August 2006, filing papers in Los Angeles County Superior Court that cited irreconcilable differences. The couple share joint custody of their daughter, Sienna Ribeiro. Ribeiro became engaged to writer Angela Unkrich in July 2012. They married on October 13, and reside in Los Angeles. In October 2013, his wife gave birth to their first son, Alfonso Lincoln Ribeiro, Jr., known as AJ. In April 2015, their second son, Anders Reyn Ribeiro, was born. Roles 2541.PNG| Randy Robertson IMG_2542.PNG| (Teenage) Joseph Robertson Credits Actor Randy Robertson *Tombstone (Teenage) Joseph Robertson *Tombstone Category:A-Z Category:Cast